<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弥赛亚同人－穗夜：若短暂，也想再见-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892224">弥赛亚同人－穗夜：若短暂，也想再见-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>弥赛亚同人－穗夜：若短暂，也想再见-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  弥赛亚同人－穗夜：若短暂，也想再见-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee812166"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee812166"> 17</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee812166">弥赛亚同人－穗夜：若短暂，也想再见</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>［注：请阅读时关注第三人称用字，和黑体字］</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜在树下捡到了一只小鸟。</p> 
<p>娇小，虚弱，刚破壳不久的身体光秃秃的，一点也不美丽。它虚弱的趴在那里，拼命展开没有一根羽毛的翅膀，没睁开的眼努力顺着抬起的头盯着天空，求救阳光似的发出无力到不可闻的鸣叫。</p> 
<p>鸟窝从树上掉了下来，和断掉的树枝以及洒了满地的落叶共同躺在那里。昨日风雨后，教堂后的樱花树也落了大半，而别处的树自然也没能幸免。</p> 
<p>巢中的幼雏死在了春天里。还未能见到光，却已被送入黑暗。</p> 
<p>万夜起初盯着那几只小小的尸体，内心涌出无法形容的话语。抬头寻不见成鸟的身影，或许早已悲伤离去，为下一波繁殖重新搭建结实的鸟巢。</p> 
<p>可万夜还是被叫住在了原地。</p> 
<p>因为他捕捉到了那个细微的呼唤，拨开了树下的草丛。那只努力用最后一点力气挣扎的小小幸存者，从肮脏残破的树叶下使劲扯长干瘦的脖子，冲着万夜张开了嘴。</p> 
<p>是听不懂的语言，却拼命的朝向了他。</p> 
<p>男孩不禁取下了手套，把因为出任务握枪的手在樱的制服上擦了擦，除掉了残余的汗。</p> 
<p>最后万夜把濒死的幼雏捧回了教堂。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>小鸟实在是太虚弱了，可不论多么无法动，只要每次万夜一回来它就会寻着声音颤抖着移动身体。</p> 
<p>它一次次叫着，尽管万夜无奈的说好吵，可还是把它留在了房间。</p> 
<p>房间另一侧的床已经空了，万夜把鸟儿装在床头用纸盒与毛巾做的小窝里，吵也会只吵到自己。</p> 
<p>但他从来没后悔过，内心告诉自己这是对的，那一定是因为小太郎在鼓励他坚持下去。</p> 
<p>“你要努力活下去。”每次看到鸟儿要不行时，万夜只能干着急。他不懂治疗也没工具和知识，只能用毛巾裹着幼雏在掌心里给其取暖，一次次说着这样的话。</p> 
<p>然后他会在第二天听到盒子里发出来的细微叫声，那成为地下无光的房间里每日最早的生机。</p> 
<p>只要半夜醒来听不到叫声，万夜就会慌张的爬起来打开灯。用手指小心戳戳那个没有毛的小家伙，直到得到了一个分出来是开心还是懊恼的回应，他才继续躺下。</p> 
<p>黑暗里揉揉脸，万夜发现自己每晚总是笑着，期盼着。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这只幸存者最后活了下来。在春日中变得有活力，皮层上慢慢吐出入萌芽死的绒毛。</p> 
<p>那是白色的羽毛。还没变得纯正的颜色，掺杂着一点点灰，像是一团被揉到一起丑巴巴的棉絮。</p> 
<p>“到底你是什么鸟呢？”万夜盯着在盒子毛巾里试着自己移动的幼鸟，自语的提出他现在无法判断的问题。</p> 
<p>他没有给鸟起名字，总是用“你”来称呼。</p> 
<p>其实他从见到的那日起就想到了一个名字，但没能出口，就像是他害怕这只小鸟也会与那窝兄弟姐妹一样，立刻与世界说再见。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>他不能把精力充沛的小鸟继续留在屋里，也不能继续从教堂的食堂存下早餐的面包，用水泡开一点点喂给它。</p> 
<p>他想要让它学会和外界相处。</p> 
<p>所以在鸟儿睁开眼的那天，万夜把它带到了外界。在蓝天下，在太阳下，在世界下。</p> 
<p>万夜在屋子里做了很久的鸟巢，不是木板钉装的小屋，而是从外面一点点收集来的枝条和高草。他不断尝试失败，努力让自己手巧的编制出来。慢慢累积穿插，直到做成有一个小洞入口的圆巢。</p> 
<p>“这样你就不会被甩出去了，”他爬上树一点点用铁丝把鸟巢紧紧缠在他挑选半天的结实树枝上，对着树下盒子里的小鸟如此喊出。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>临走时，鸟儿叽叽喳喳的不断叫。</p> 
<p>是不是不想离开屋内？是不是不想一个人在这棵树上？万夜不忍心正视自己脑中冒出来的种种想法，却还是狠下心把它塞进鸟巢。</p> 
<p>鸟巢里塞满了那块用过的毛巾，还有新捡来的树叶。鸟而在里面缩着打圈，找不到出去的方向。</p> 
<p>从略高防止幼鸟摔出去的洞口看进去，唯一能通过光的地方也恰好被挡住，万夜最后只能捕捉到寂寞的轮廓。</p> 
<p>“别随便出来，会掉下去的。”他不放心的叮嘱一句，就这样爬下了树。而从小小洞口迎来一点光的手工鸟巢中，不停不停呼唤万夜的声音怎么都停不下来。</p> 
<p>“我会回来看你的。”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜面对第一年盛开成功的樱花树，对着那颗小小的鸟巢抚摸上胸口。</p> 
<p>“<strong>他</strong>就拜托你了，小太郎。”</p> 
<p>心脏有那么一点点痛，有那么一点点担心，可是他还是笑着离开了樱树林。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜不太会捉虫子，他东奔西跑试图捉到更多，却往往不够如意。偶尔抓蚂蚱，偶尔找到春天新出的幼虫，也继续拿来面包和米饭粒。</p> 
<p>他本来很嫌弃这些事，现在却努力用手捧着，抓到就立马存起来。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>只可惜他还是被别的人发现了。</p> 
<p>发现者是同期的小暮。</p> 
<p>万夜坐在树上下也不是，继续呆着也不是。小鸟倒是不会看场合，叫得格外响，即使万夜皱着脸低声呵斥它安静，它也完全听不进去。</p> 
<p>“每次偷偷拿纸包着米饭，是因为这件事吗？”小暮推了下眼镜，避开光线从叶间洒下的角度，努力看清高处坐着的人影。</p> 
<p>万夜撇撇嘴也没想到该如何正面接这句话。</p> 
<p>“它的叫声当初隔着墙也能听到点哦，我开始还以为是床架松了。”谁知雏森冒了出来，从树枝的阴影下漫步过，自然而然把手搭在了自己弥赛亚的肩头，仰脸望着万夜眨了下眼。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>看到自己早就暴露，万夜也没法搪塞，憋了半天也没找到该用哪种口吻回句什么。</p> 
<p>“据说幼鸟睁开眼看到的第一个人，会被认定成母亲。”不知算不算给万夜台阶下，小暮突然转移了话题。</p> 
<p>万夜稍有点吃惊，随后又难掩害羞和别扭。可当他看着在那里张着嘴继续要他把饭粒喂嘴里的小鸟，反而逐渐收起脸上浮现的表情。</p> 
<p>“父母什么的…我才不是那种角色呢。”小小的神苦笑着，用镊子把饭粒轻轻送进那张催促的小嘴巴里。</p> 
<p>“那它看到天空之前先看到了你，那你就是它认定的太阳了吧。”</p> 
<p>雏森的话令万夜捏着镊子的手指收紧，镊子前端轻捧压在一起。</p> 
<p>“是太阳吧，”小暮赞同似的对自己的弥赛亚点了点头。</p> 
<p>真不知道他们是出于什么样的意识说了这样的话，是顺口做出来的想法，还是别的呢？</p> 
<p>随后两人对愣愣坐在树上的万夜道别，告诉他下午训练的时间，就一起离开了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜手里的镊子怎么都分不开，绷紧的手指死死攥住不放。</p> 
<p>他坐在树上，被春樱包裹。</p> 
<p>有些想哭了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>后来出任务前，万夜着急的筹备了各种面包和死去的虫子。却发现仅仅一夜的任务却持续了一天一夜。</p> 
<p>筋疲力竭的他回来时，却还是当夜跑去了树林。</p> 
<p>月光被枝头遮挡，微薄到无光。但他轻车熟路的摸到了自己的樱花树下，拿着手电照进鸟巢。</p> 
<p>鸟儿发出欢快的叫声迎接。只要伸进手，就会迫不及待的把脸蹭入掌心。</p> 
<p>它等着万夜回来，如同期盼夜间的太阳。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜还惊奇的发现鸟巢里有不是他放入的面包，以及大概今晚塞入的米饭。</p> 
<p>这不可能是一起出任务的小暮或者雏森。</p> 
<p>带着疑问的万夜，那几日并没找到答案。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>最终万夜望着手中羽毛已经长出型的鸟，终于知道了这是一只麻雀。</p> 
<p>并不罕见，却也老被忽视。</p> 
<p>唯一的不同就是，这只麻雀是纯白的。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“是白化的麻雀呢，真少见。”</p> 
<p>突然出现的人是百籁，对方弯着腰凑近万夜手中的生物，用涂抹着黑指甲油的手指揉了揉那只白色的小脑袋。</p> 
<p>万夜惊得差点说不出话，可对方看起来似乎没当回事。他盯着代理系长脸琢磨一会，总觉得自己找到了答案。</p> 
<p>就像是那些盛开的樱花树有水和照料，这只小小的幸存者身上的毛，也是被呵护出来的吧。</p> 
<p>“哎，我脸上有什么吗？老盯着人可是会害羞的！”百籁发现小个子男生的目光，立马捂着脸直起腰。</p> 
<p>“不，没什么，”万夜顿时反驳回去，把目光赶紧放回鸟身上，强制结束了这冷不丁插入的话题。</p> 
<p>可谁知耳畔却留下同刚才抱怨截然相反的语气，百籁抿出微笑的口中为他留下真切而深意的话。</p> 
<p>“白化病在动物里也不少见，但寿命都很短。好好相处吧，御池。”</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>——即使短暂，也想让你飞翔。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜捧起那只雪白的小躯体，看着它拼命张开丰满纯白的翅膀。</p> 
<p>乘在掌心里的分量，却随时蓄好要起飞的力量。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>小小的神奔跑在花瓣满地的樱花林间，拼命的，拼命的，用尽一切的，踩踏上春风。</p> 
<p>他把双手捧在身前，看着面向未知远方依旧展开翅膀的幼鸟。</p> 
<p>他们一起乘风，一起前冲，一起试着对天空靠的更近。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>托起，又落下。</p> 
<p>万夜使劲把鸟随风托起，却又立马接住没能成功而落下的身影。</p> 
<p>一次又一次，他狂奔，不懈的将对方送去高空。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>小巧的爪子离开掌心，又晃荡落下。</p> 
<p>但谁也没有停止放弃。</p> 
<p>靴子无止境的在林间的草里留下踩过的痕迹。</p> 
<p>展开的翅膀不断摸索春风的轨迹。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“飞吧！飞起来！”</p> 
<p>他迎面吞着空气，从健全的肺里大声呼唤。</p> 
<p>托起的越来越高，展翅滑动的越来越远。</p> 
<p>最终在穿过满满一片樱花林后，他闯出堆积千百思念的树丛，蹬地跃起，把手中的白鸟送了出去。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“飞吧，————！”</p> 
<p>他们一起冲去天空。</p> 
<p>无意间，他喊出来了那个脑中盘旋的名字。</p> 
<p>他自己都不知道自己喊了，却实实在在呼唤了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>随后他稳稳落下，而细小跌撞的身影却使劲拍打着翅膀一点点往更高的地方窜动。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>万夜弯腰撑住膝盖，气喘吁吁。但无时无刻不紧盯着小小的白鸟。</p> 
<p>看着那个上下波动，如在风里遇到海浪的身影，他不断为其祈祷。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>白色的生灵没有坠落。虽然不稳的晃动，却在努力攀翔。</p> 
<p>万夜再次起步跟上，一路凝视。</p> 
<p>而<strong>他</strong>，再也没有掉下。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>每当万夜来到这里，那只白色的身影都会飞落在他肩头。</p> 
<p>围着他盘旋，在枝头鸣鸟。</p> 
<p>伸出手时便会落下，在不知道时还会忽然蹦上肩膀，温和深切的依偎颈窝互暖。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>这将来会是个短暂的故事。</p> 
<p>可在时间的流逝下，也足够漫长。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p> </p> 
<p><strong>他</strong>飞了起来。</p> 
<p>看到了光。</p> 
<p><strong>他</strong>展翅。</p> 
<p>能自己抵达更远的地方。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>不论喜欢的人在哪里。</p> 
<p>都能落在身旁。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>后记：</p> 
<p>现在还是来写一下里面藏的梗吧。这算是转生梗，但是不是的话，你觉得万夜大人会看错吗？</p> 
<p>1. 小鸟来自衣服，觉得袖子很像翅膀，衣摆是尾巴。白化是因为穗波的发色，同时短暂的寿命也指了那个悲哀的结局。</p> 
<p>2. 鸟巢的其他鸟都死了，只有他幸存下来。对应原作其他孩子都死了，但他活了下来。万夜带走它，也是一起活下来的意思。</p> 
<p>3. 特意写了万夜取下了手套，用手的肌肤去捧起鸟。说出万夜的细腻，还擦了汗怕幼鸟不舒服。同时也想说这里的穗波被万夜接纳，主动相靠，给予了最直接温和碰触。</p> 
<p>4. 虽然发现鸟是偶然，但写着鸟恰好是对着万夜伸长脖子，是说他依旧在努力够向万夜。“不懂的语言”，幼鸟求生的鸣叫，但又会想到幸存下来后呼唤着万夜的穗波吧。</p> 
<p>5. 这一次诞生没有那些斗争，所以让万夜说了“你要努力活下去”。不是为了得到万夜的想要亲手毁掉万夜的想法，也不是最后没能得到救赎答案就那样死去的穗波，而是万夜亲口告诉他要活下去，所以第二天鸟还努力的活下去。</p> 
<p>6. 把鸟放入鸟巢，鸟叫着不让他离开。那个不安我是觉得当时万夜不在后，穗波也是那样苦苦呼喊的吧。一直想要相见，但如果不用手段到底万夜也不会再回来。而在这里不同的是，万夜亲口告诉他，“我会回来看见你的。”第二天就来看了，每天都来看望。</p> 
<p>7. 若除了体内和心中的小太郎，也有樱花树的话。树是小太郎，鸟是穗波。这里第一次用了人类的“他”。希望这一世，小太郎和穗波和万夜都不再同前一个的故事。万夜已经坚信小太郎的顽强和耀眼，因为第一年开花季就开的很好。而穗波的鸟还很小很弱，还要继续成长思想不再同过去，所以他托付给了树。</p> 
<p>8. 雏森说的太阳不用解释了，这个大家都懂。也是这样当看到冲着自己（太阳）鸣叫的幼鸟，他想到了谁都是大家知道。也可以说是能同时想到两个人（向往太阳的人和太阳）所以会有点想哭，有点痛。后来任务回来后，鸟的迎接描述成在夜晚寻找太阳。夜晚，就会联系到月亮。</p> 
<p>9. 练习飞翔时，描述的鸟特意用了“面向未知前方张开翅膀”。不是面向万夜，而是前方。没有靠近万夜，而是要展翅。是希望这次不是被命运和那点依靠与憧憬把自己锁死在同病相怜的“万夜”身上，而是有了追逐往前的想法。天空和未知的前方，是可以飞的“世界”。</p> 
<p>10. 那句“飞吧，——！”这里我没写名字。但肯定都知道是谁的名字。喊了穗波，还是喊了叶礼，大家都自己看待他们从以前的关系吧。</p> 
<p>11. 用人类的“他”那段最后写了“他，再也没掉下去。”是因为舞台最后的死亡，穗波是掉下去的。而这次写这句则是说他的结局再也没坠落，而是飞起来不断学会上升的存活下来。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2">メサイア</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A">弥赛亚</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project">Messiah Project</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C">御池万夜</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A9%97%E6%B3%A2%E8%91%89%E7%A4%BC">穗波葉礼</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A9%97%E5%A4%9C">穗夜</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(3)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(17)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/">江虞子这个号只更文吧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bohetang673.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bohetang673.lofter.com/">薄荷糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ayayuki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ayayuki.lofter.com/">榎本秀一</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://one-tk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://one-tk.lofter.com/">TK</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://one-tk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://one-tk.lofter.com/">TK</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/">羨漣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/">想吃薯片呀QAQ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://miyan126.lofter.com/">miyan</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://595529987.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://595529987.lofter.com/">夜阑听雨</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://raku0618.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://raku0618.lofter.com/">酒酿橘子🍊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/">阿转废话一箩筐</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/">阿转废话一箩筐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/">猫骨头</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://taohuafh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://taohuafh.lofter.com/">油纸伞_Messiah Forever</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://taohuafh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://taohuafh.lofter.com/">油纸伞_Messiah Forever</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://murongyu512.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://murongyu512.lofter.com/">慕容雨</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/">小圆子</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee7c73b7">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee820413">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>